The Wolf and the Princess
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: When her mother tells Miya that she's a princess, and her uncle Arkan a horrible ruler of Pandonia is trying to kill her. She embarks on a journey along with her friends and two heroes Klonoa and Gantz to help her stop Arkan and save her kingdom before he takes her down for good. Also gaining special feelings between Miya and Gantz. Gantzxoc
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second story. I do not own Klonoa or any of the characters except Miya, Herane, and Padena. So hope you like this and enjoy.

Chapter 1. Prolouge.

In a distant part in Lunatea, there grew a mystic kingdom called Pandonia ruled by a beloved king and queen. The kingdom grew rich soil, the greenest of plants and trees, wonderful happy citizens, and power. King Fraisier a red cat, and his queen Malean a white lion ruled over and cherished the power and happiness of their kingdom. But they were very sad, because they wished for a special part in life. They wished for a baby. Then a few months later, they were blessed by the goddess Claire, for the queen gave birth to a beautiful princess. Her fur was white as snow, and pink glimmering hair. She had her mother's glistening blue eyes, and her father's nose. In the nursurey, the princess was sleeping in her crib when she woke up and started to coo and wine for attention. Malean came in and krept toward the crib, she gazed down on her beloved daughter and gently picked her up. The little princess opened her sapphire eyes and started to coo. Malean nuzzled in her baby's pink bangs and started humming her special lullabye. Then her husband, Fraisier, came in and slowly walked over to Malean's side. He wrapped his arm around his wife and with his other hand he gently rubbed the little princess's head. Hearing the queen's lovely voice, the baby began to slowly drift to sleep. Malean gently placed her back in her crib and blew a kiss. With that, the queen and king quietly tip-toed to the door, but they turned to the sleeping princess and whispered.

"Goodnight, my little Miyana." And walked out of the room.

2 weeks have passed and princess Miyana was growing into a cheerful, girl. One day when she and her mother were playing in their room, her mother picked her up and cradled her and carried her and sat on the king size bed.

"My special baby." She cooed softly as she dangled a beautiful golden necklace, "This necklace was a gift from your father to me and I'm giving you this special charm so you can remember the special times we will always have." She placed it around Miyana's neck and she started laughing to her gift. Malean smiled greatly at her daughter. She knew deep down Miyana will be a great queen to all in the future. Suddenly a loud boom was heard outside the castle walls, startling the queen. She stood up from her bed clutching her baby and walked to her window. Her eyes widened to a horrible site in Pandonia. There were millions of frightening creatures killing, and kidnapping innocent people. Then she saw some more coming to the castle. She started to get scared and worried, she ran to her door and when she was about to open it, the knob jiggled scaring Malean. But on the other side of the door, Fraisier stepped in and quickly grabbed his panicking wife's arm.

"Come with me, my love!" He said worriedly and both of them ran out of the room.

They ran down a dark hall leading to a long spiraling staircase. Running as fast as they can, they ran down the stairs trying not to fall. Miyana was crying and whining of what was going on. They heard some soldiers above them, giving the two a lot more speed. They finally got to the bottom of the staircase, huffing and puffing till they were out of the castle. The royal family rushed out of the back way of the castle, running towards the woods until an arrow was heard and plunged in the king's shoulder. He yelped in pain falling to the ground on his knees and the queen stopped in her tracks to see if her husband was alright. Malean saw some monsters running towards them with spears and swords in hands. Fraisier got up and pushed her away to the woods stepping in front of her for protection.

"Go now! I'll hold them off!" he demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she shouted coming back to him, but being pushed away.

"Go NOW!" he yelled and drew his sword out to face the dangers.

The queen nodded and ran to the woods, crying and weeping for her husband's life. The king stood his grounds holding his bloody shoulder with one hand and the other holding his sword. The monsters grew closer and closer to him and he growled his hardest and charged at them with an angry roar.

Malean ran and ran as fast as she could holding her baby close to her chest and when she was just a little far away, she heard a blood curtling scream from behind and she knew it was Fraisier. She stopped and started panting and crying loudly. Her kingdoms gone, her love was dead and she was left alone in the dark cruel world. She closed her eyes hard to keep her from crying a lot. Then she felt a nuzzle from her chest and noticed Miyana was sleeping in her mother's arms. Malean held back as much tears and nuzzled her daughter's bangs. She wasn't alone. She had her wonderful baby and she was willing to keep her safe. She ran deeper and deeper in and disapered in the woods.

The killing spree was over. Bodies were all over the place, blood and organs were scattered on the ground and walls. Walking across the horrific sight, a dark silowett gazed at his work. He walked to the doors of the castle and smirked. "So much for a welcoming party." He sneered evily. A monster came up to his side and bowed. "My lord Arkan." It said.

"Are all the people dead?" Arkan asked.

"Yes my lord. Everyone is dead." It chuckled."What about the king and queen?".

"The king is dead, but the queen is missing. We think she died in the woods." Arkan looked up to the black woods and smirked, "Yes. Now my uncle's kingdom and it's powers are MINE!" he bellowed and laughed loudly in the wind. Arkan thought everyone was dead, but he didn't know that the queen of the Pandonia is still alive with her daughter. But if he knew she was alive, she would be the next queen of the land. Arkan would never let that happen, if he knew she alive, he would kill her.

The queen and her daughter were out in the open. Unawhere of the dangers in the future. She kept her daughter close and out of harm until the day she would save Pandonia.

Yes there were some misspelled letters, but otherwise this was hard to do so hopefully you'll like this chapie and like the others. Im also still writing Twiheart so read that, too. Ok? Well BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapie so hope you love this one than the other. Rembember Klonoa and the characters don't belong to me.

Chapter 2. Am I a princess?

17 years later.

A young woman came out of her house. Taking a good breath of nature's air. She walked down the steps on her front porch and walked a bit away. "Miya! Oh Miya!" she heard her mother called and quickly turned a heel to see her waving at the door. "Ya mom?" she asked.

"Please on your way to the market. Get some bread, jam, and oatmeal. We'er running out." her mother said, "here's some money." she tossed a small brown pouch to Miya who almost lost it, but quickly grabbed it before it touched the ground.

"Ok. I'll pick them up after I'm done. I'm meeting Herane, and Padena. So I might be coming home later." she said and waved goodbye to her mother.

Her mother smiled and waved, "Come back safe Miya." and went back inside the house.

Miya turned around and started walking down a dusty path. Its been 17 years since that horrid day, her mother was able to escape to a farther place in Lunatea, she bought a house and raised her daughter herself and to keep her safe from having the monsters find her she named her Miya. She grew up a fine, beautiful young lady. Her hair was a pretty shade of pink that trailed all the way down to her back, her fur was as white and brighter than when she was born with, and her beautiful sapphire eyes glowed in the sun. She was not a princess, but a poor girl and matured over the years.

She walked over to the gates of the market and noticed two familier faces. One was a black cat who was taller and much more sexy. She was wearing a white shirt with a black mini jacket, a short dark green tunic skirt, and black boots. Her hair was brown and pulled back with a red ribbon, red glowing eyes and wore golden hoop earrings. The other was a light blue dog that was the same height as Miya. She wore a long white summer dress that went to her knees and brown sandles. Her light blond hair was short, but very pretty and her brown eyes glistened in the sun.

"Hey guys!" Miya shouted as she scampered towards them. The black cat's red eyes saw her and she smiled big, "Hey honey." she greeted and gave her a friendly pat on the head. "Good morning, Miya!" the light blue dog said giving her a bear hug.

"Padena, Herane! What's up?" Miya asked as she walked past the gates with her friends.

Padena smiled, "It's been torture at my house, darling." she said, "my old man is wanting me to get married to this idiot I don't even know." she threw her hands up in the air frustratedly.

"Uh oh. Arranged marriage is bad. Totally bad!" Herane joked giggling a little.

Padena glared at her, "Very funny, girl." she barked at her madly Herane backed up a bit away from her. "But I thought you wanted to get married." Miya said.

"It's not like I don't want to." she exclaimed, "I just want a good man who loves me. But my father doesn't understand of course. Sometimes I wish was you, you have no fa-!" she stopped when she saw Miya's sad expression on her face, "Oh! Shit! I'm sorry Miya." Padena apologized.

Miya looked up and smiled at her, "That's ok, Padena." she said softly, "I never new him so it wouldn't matter." Herane came beside her and hugged her tightly, "It does matter, Miya. But don't be sad I'm sure wherever he is he's watching over you." Miya hugged her back and Padena patted her back.

Even though she still had her mother, Padena and Herane were a lot more to to her than ever. Wherever she went they always follow her to keep her safe. Padena was like a mother to her when she was sad and Herane was always there to lighten the mood with her jokes. Miya was a very happy, lucky girl until today.

When they walked through the market, they heard some screams and yells followed by death calls. They ran towards the noise and saw something they wished they never saw. Monsters killing and gutting innocent people, blood on their sharp teeth along the walls and the ground. It was like a horror movie in real life. One of the monsters noticed the three and charged at them. Padena stepped in front of them and took out her spear behind her and when the monster came close about to chomp their heads, she quickly stabbed the beast in the heart and threw it on the side.

"What's going on!" Miya asked frantically Padena grabbed Miya's and Heranes's wrists and pulled them to escape, "I'm not sure, but I don't want to stay and find out!" she huffed looking back at the gory scene. When they turned a corner, they were face to face with Arkan King of Pandonia. He turned and glared at the girls, "You left some survivors! KILL THEM!" he ordered and two flying beast birds flew out behind him and charged at them. Padena held her spear and stood in defence. Herane took out her bow and arrows and got ready to fire. Miya ran for cover for she didn't have a weapon nore did she new how to use them.

One of the birds flew down making an komakaze attack on Herane. She was able to dodge the attack and shot two arrows in the back which brought the beast down dead. The other bird made a loud scream that made Padena cover her ears and eyes. Then it flew down and grabbed her shoulders with its talons and flew up high. Padena made a death glare and stabbed it in the stomache and it let her go falling down fast. But lucky for her there was a wagon of hay to soften her fall. She landed in the hay and quickly got off before the bird fell on her.

"Whooo! That was hard." she huffed wiping some sweat off her fore head, "Herane you ok?" she turned to see her skipping to her happily, "That was fun wasn't?" she asked with a sarcastic smile Padena just groaned and looked around to find out someone is missing. "Wait...WHERE'S MIYA?" she gasped and ran to where she was left, "fuck!" she cursed an turned to Herane. She was worried and scared for Miya. Padena took her wrist and the two ran down the streets calling her name hopping she was alive.

Miya was able to run away to a hiding place under a wagon, but forgot about Padena and Herane. "Oh no! How could I be so stupid!" she cursed in her breath, when the coast was clear she crawled out and walked slowly on the market trail. She thought the monsters were all gone or they left to kill more victims, little did she know someone was behind her slowly creeping up to her. She immediately felt big hands grabbing her waist and pulled closer to him. She turned around and fast and gasped to see Arkan with an evil look on his face, "Well well well." he sneered, "seems that I missed one." Miya tried to wriggle herself out of his grasp, but his arms were like steel and he held her tightly almost chocking her, "P...please l-let me g-go!" she cried, but her cries of fear and pain were music to his ears, "I hate to say it, but I don't leave survivors." he lifted his hand to his bag and pulled out a dagger. Miya's eyes widened when she saw the silver blade and again tried to pull herself off of him, Arkan chuckled a lifted the dagger high above his head.

Miya knew it was no hope to escape and her friends were far way to help her. She looked into his brown eyes and then her necklace began to glow green all around her. Arkan saw her pendant and when he looked in her eyes his eyes widened and he somehow lost control of her. She pushed him down and ran away, but her luck was out when she tripped over a rock and fell face down, "Ow!" she cried.

"That...that...those eyes!" Miya heard him and looked over her shoulder and saw a shocked and confusing expression on his face, "Those blue eyes! You...couldn't be...YOU!" he yelled so loud Miya flinched and tried to runaway, but he got to her faster and grabbed her neck and started chocking her, "so your alive all these years your highness!" he hissed

She opened one of her eyes to see his eyes glared at her, "What...are...you tall...king about?" she cried trying to breath.

"Oh I think you do, princess Miyana!" the name made him clench down harder on her throat, "and now that I know your alive, you will DIE!" he raised his dagger high again.

Poor Miya cried she knew this was it. He brought the dagger down fast and Miya shut her eyes tight ready to die.

BANG! BANG!

Two gunshots were heard and Arkan yelled in pain. One bullet went into his hand holding the dagger and the other holding Miya to her neck. He let go of her and she fell to the ground gasping for air. "Didn't you mommy tell you not to hurt girls!" a voice was heard behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a yellow and blac wolf holding two guns in both hands. He wore a red jacket and tight black pants and black boots to go along with it. He wore white gloves, red goggles on his head, and a long belt. He looked very handsome to Miya.

Arkan looked up to see him and glared at him, "You! How dare you!" he roared the wolf smirked and looked at Miya. He signaled her to get over to him and Miya got up and hurried over to him. "She's mine! GIVE HER TO ME!" Arkan demanded.

"Didn't hear a 'please'!" the black wolf teased Arkan was boiling and he raised his hand high to creat a big yellow ball of lightning. "DIE!" he yelled and threw it at Miya and the wolf.

Miya screamed in terror. Suddenly she felt herself lifted off the ground into the wolfs hands. He jumped up ontop of the roof of a house just barely made it out alive, and quickly jumped roof to roof holding Miya tightly in his arms.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" Arkan roared loud to the skies.

Miya was holding onto the wolf with her arms around his neck. She looked at him and saw how brave and thoughtful he was to save her. The wolf noticed her looking at him and turned to face her. His blue eyes were like sapphires to her, "What? What are you looking at?" he asked rudly Miya turned her head away blushing a bit.

They finally came to a stop and he let her down to safety. She took a breath and let it out to calm her. She looked at the wolf who was dusting himself and his guns, "Uh...uh." she stuttered he looked at her confusingly, "What now?" he asked impatiently.

Miya played with her hair a bit, "Thank you for saving me." she said shyly the wolf turned his back to her, "Don't mention it. I saw him hurting you so I couldn't hold back." he replied twirling his gun in one hand.

Miya smiled at him and walked infront of him to see her hero's face, "my name's Miya. What's yours?" she asked holding out her hand to him. He looked at her hand and calmly shook it, "Guntz." he said smoothly.

Miya smiled bigger to him then faded away to a shocked frown, "Oh no!" she gasped making Gunts flinch, "What? What happened?" he shouted looking side to side in defense mode.

"My friends! Padena and Herane! They're somewhere around here!" she said frantically Guntz sighed in frustration, "Let me guess." he said holding her down to stop jumping, "a black cat, and a light blue dog?" Miya looked at him shockingly, "Yes! How do you know them?" she asked getting up into Guntz's face making him blush a little.

"Me and Klonoa found them wandering around looking for you." Guntz said backing away from Miya, "They asked us if we seen anyone who looks like you. We didn't know, but they didn't take it nicely. I told Klonoa to stay with them incase another monster comes up and I'll go look for you." he looked away from her making sure nothing was cloning after.

Miya hugged him tightly catching him off, "Thank you so much." she said happily. Guntz was blushing like mad. He pushed her off of him, and started walking again away from her, "Well...come on!" he shouted, "there probable worried sick about you. Hurry up!" Miya stared at him confusingly then picked up the pace to be at his side.

They walked a bit and and talked, but only said a few things to each other. They reached up to a burned up house and 3 people were standing next to it. Padena and Herane were talking to a black and white cat-bunny like boy with long ears. He wore blue shorts and a blue shirt with a silver zipper hook on it, he also wore a blue hate with a 'PAC man' simbol on it. He was holding a big ring in his right hand that had a small emerald gem on it.

Herane was the first to look up and see Guntz with Miya beside him. "MIYA!" she screamed and ran over to her with Padena following. They imdiately pounced on her making her fall to the fround with them on top of her, Guntz was able to jump away before they took him out and he walked over to the little boy. Herane was smothering her with hugs and nudges.

"Are you ok, Miya?" Padena asked lifting Herane off of her and hoisting Miya on her feet, "Just a few scratches, but I'm ok. Thanks to Guntz who saved me." Miya smiled at Guntz who was busy talking to the boy.

"So...who is the little boy anyways." Padena turned to who she was talking about, "Oh. That's Klonoa. He came with the wolf guy and he's ok for a little guy." Miya walked over to Guntz and Klonoa, "Hello my names miya." she introduce herself nicely to him.

"Oh so you Miya!" Klonoa said smiling, "Your friends were worried about you so I'm glad Guntz found you before you were hurt. Your not hurt are you?" he asked checking around her.

Miya smiled at the curious cat-bunny boy, "I'm fine really." she said patting Klonoa on the head. He smiled and looked at Guntz who just made a borring face at him.

"Well we found you and your ok...let's go." Guntz said pushing Klonoa a bit. "Awwww come on, Guntz! Please can we stay here for a while? Herane said she's an excellent cook." Klonoa looked up at Guntz with 'puppy dog eyes' and poor Guntz was a sucker for that.

"Grrrrr...fine...but only one day got it!" he finally said holding a finger to Klonoa who nodded happily. Miya came up to the two, "You can stay at my place we have a couple of guest rooms for you two." she smiled at him.

"Ya sure whatever!" he replied with an annoying look on his face which made Miya giggle a bit. Padena and Herane joined the group and they were off to Miya's house. She couldn't help but laugh at how Klonoa was antagonizing Guntz by pushing him a bit.

(Miya's POV)

Wow. He's so cute! He even acts tough, too. I wonder if Klonoa and him are brothers...maybe cousins. I don't know. I don't want to ask too many questions though. But there's a lot I want to know about these two. Wait! Actually I remember what that creepy guy called me. I'm not a princess...am I? I'll ask mom about it. Oh darn it! I forgot about the stuff she wanted! I'll tell her what happened , but it's not gonna be pretty.

(end of POV)

Guntz pushed Klonoa a bit too hard and he fell backwards in Herane's arms laughing. He noticed Miya giggling to them smiling and helping Klonoa up.

(Guntz's POV)

Damn! This chick doesn't give up does she? I fucking hate it when Klonoa gives me that puppy look! I always fall for it! At least its one day so no worries. By the way I heard that weird guy calling Miya a princess. What was that about? She doesn't look like royalty. Guy's got some issues to deal with. Maybe she might know about it! I'll ask her later.

(end of POV)

the 5 friends walked off to Miya's house talking and laughing forgetting that horrible incident that happened today. But poor Miya has a lot to worry about though she didn't know till then.

Back at the destroyd market, Arkan was healing himself after Guntz's gunshots. "Well princess Miyana." he grinned evilly, "Rest while you can, because I'm coming after you. Nothing will take me away from my throne! NO ONE!" he laughed his viciouse laugh that carried itself all around the place.

Woooooooooo boy! That was a wing-dinger of a chapie! I finally got Guntz and Klonoa in the story! Yay! So hope you like this and review. Aliciathewolf45 Is out! PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys hope you liked my last two chapies so heres one that might be a little sad so no tears please.

Chapter 3: No Turning Back Now.

The three friends along with their two new friends got to Miya's house. Miya ran up the steps and was about to open the door when it suddenly flew open and a frantic mother on the other side tackled her making Miya fall flat on her back, "Miya! Your ok! Please, dear goddess tell me your safe!" she asked smothering her daughter with kisses.

"I'm safe, mom. Don't worry...your kinda hurting me now." she said trying to get her mother off. She finally got off of Miya and she and Padena helped her up, "I'm sorry, sweatheart. But when I heard the screams and saw smoke coming from the market I thought something horrible happened to you!" Miya sighed and patted her shoulder softly.

"No we're alright." Miya assured her her mother looked up at Klonoa and Guntz, "Some new friends of yours Miya?" she asked looking at her and back at the confused two.

Miya sighed and rubbed her neck, "Well about that...we need to talk mom." she said giving her mother a serious look. Her mother was scared at what she was gonna say to her, but she knew it had to come out.

"Alright. Please come in. And you two can come in as well." she smiled at them and Klonoa was the first to be up there with them. Guntz walked up to Miya and pulled her back to talk to her privately, "Are you sure bout this?" he asked letting go of her arm.

Miya stared at him and sighed, "I want to know what was all about that." she said softly, "mom might know of why that man called me 'princess Miyana', she might also have things she never told me about.".

Guntz grunted and walked past her to the door, "Just take it easy. You saw how frantic she was, and when you tell her that she'll blow a fuse." Miya knew Guntz was right. Her mother would be scared and angry. But she really wants to know.

After small talk, they both went inside and saw klonoa sitting on a sofa sipping hot cocoa with Herane sitting beside him petting him softly and Padena sharpening her spear. Guntz walked over to Klonoa and made a 'such a kid' sigh and sat in a chair, arms crossed and eyes closed. Miya sat next to Padena waiting for her mother to come out of the kitchen.

She finally came out with a plate of cookies which got Klonoa and Herane jumping out of their chairs happily. She sat the cookies down on the coffee table and stood where she was, "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked softly and sadly.

Miya glanced at Guntz who just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the chair, "Well first of all that's Guntz in the chair and that's Klonoa snarfing down the cookies." she motioned to them, "next...well when we were there..at the market. We were attacked by some monsters and Padena and Herane fought. I hid but suddenly got caught by a dark man and he almost killed me, but Guntz saved me in time." Miya lowered her head ready to hear what she'll say after the next.

Her mother was still standing staring at her daughter frighteningly, "And mom...the dark man called me princess Miyana. The necklace even glowed when I was trying to escape." a sound of a gasp was heard from her mother.

Everyone looked up at her seeing her horribly scared with her hand on her mouth, "Oh no...no...NO!" she shouted Miya ran up to her trying to calm her down, "I can't believe this! Why? Why did he have to come back?" she cried in her hands.

Herane got up from the sofa giving her a seat. She sat down and took a breath then let it out slowly, "Miya...oh Miya I'm so sorry." she apologized and Miya giving her a confused look.

"What do you need to be sorry about, mom?" she asked sitting down next to again, "You see...your...not really...Miya." she softly replied Miya was even more confused at her, "What...do...you mean?" she asked. Her mother looked up at her daughter with sorrow filled eyes, "Your really Princess Miyana of Pandonia, and I'm the queen, Queen Malean." Malean answered everyone gasped at what she said, "I'm a...princess? Why didn't you tell me!" Miya asked with tears in her eyes.

Malean hung her head, "Your father and I were the rulers of Pandonia, but a horrible man came and turned our happy lives in a living hell. You father, King Fraisier gave his life away to protect you and I. That man was Arkan, your father's cousin and was the next ruler of the land, but he lost the total to your father. He became evil and killed many to get to us. Oh! If he knew you were alive...and he does! OH!" she cried in her hands once more.

Miya was staring at the floor trying to take in everything she said. Guntz kept his eyes on Miya and Malean with a confused and angry look. "He did say...he was going to find me and...kill me." Miya whispered loudly Padena rose up off her seat and Herane was right next to her, "No way! He's not hurting one little hair on my friends head as long as I'm around!" she boldly said, "That goes double for me, too!" Herane stepped in hugging Miya tightly.

Miya smiled at both of her best friends. She knew it was dangerous, but they would lose there own lives to protect her and they wouldnt mind death. She got up walked off to the door, "I need a break so I'll be out here, ok?" she noted and walked out.

The night was darker tonight. The stars were out and glisten brightly in the sky. The air was crisp and clear to breath in. She got down the stairs and walked over to her tree that grew in front of the house and sat down. She thought about what her mother said about Arkan, and being an unknown princess for 17 years. She looked up to the sky and sighed.

(Miya's POV)

How can I take all this? My mom never told me this until now! I'm kinda scared and mad at my mom now. She kept this in her head for so long. Arkan may be on his way to get after me. But, why? Why am I so important to be killed? Guess I have alot of stuff about me I don't even know about still.

(end of POV)

She was deep in thought till she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She looked up to see Guntz looking down at her with his arms crossed, "You do know it's late, right?" he teased Miya got up from the ground and walked away, "I needed some space." she said harshly, "my own mother kept a big secret from me for 17 years and someone who suposively is related to me wants me dead!" she placed her hand on her head and sighed.

Guntz looked up to the black sky and grunted, "So what are you gonna do?" he asked turning back to her. She swerved around to face him with a sad look, "I dont know, ok?" she shouted a single tear fell down on her face. She turned her head away from him so he didn't see her cry.

"Look I'm not much of a comfort person, but don't tear up on me!" he grunted Miya wiped the tear off with her sleeve and sniffed, "Thanks." she said smiling.

Guntz noticed her smile and blushed a bit, "Are you feeling ok?" Miya asked walking up a bit closer to him, "Ya I'm fine! Jesse!" he answered rudly back, "its getting late time to sleep." she nodded and walked back up to her door, "Uh...there's some extra rooms for you and Klonoa if you like." she mentioned.

Guntz looked up at her and nodded. She and him walked back inside unawhere that they were being watched. Arkan found her home along with Malean and he was ready to take them down for good. He stayed out of site for a while till the time was ready to kill.

Everyone went to sleep after the discussion. Klonoa and Guntz slept in the guest room, Padena and Herane didnt want to leave Miya and Malean so they slept in the living room, Malean and Miya slept in their rooms. Everything was quiet. You could here a tiny pin drop instentaly. Miya was unable to sleep and just stared at the ceiling.

"What's gonna happen now?" she mumbled, "I knew I shouldn't have told mom what happened and the dark man." she closed her eyes and softly breathed. Then she smelled something...burning. She shot open her eyes to see flames on the ceiling, window and floor. She screamed so loud it woke everyone up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she heard Guntz's voice above her room and later heard Herane and Malean scream. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door and flew it open. She saw Padena helping her mother out of the house and Herane caring Klonoa. It was hard to see out of the blanket of the dark smoke she couldn't see where she was going until she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

"You idiot! HURRY UP!" Gunts yelled and pulled her out of the house. When they were out they coffed and wheezed from the smoke. Miya lost control of her legs and knelt down on the ground.

"I guess even a little fire can't kill you, your highnesses." a dark sillowhet walked through the flames. Everyone looked up at Malean almost fainted when she saw Arkan coming towards them. "No...please...NO!" she frantically cried.

Miya was stiff and frozen when she saw him. He only had eyes on her and nothing else, "You...are Arkan, right?" she asked lifting herself up, "Oh so you know now. I see. Well I think introductions are a waist of time so it's time for you to DIE!" he hissed and shot a red arrow at Miya. Guntz was quick enough to push her out of the way. "If you want her, you have to go through us!" Padena yelled running in front of Miya along with Herane holding their weapons to him.

Malean stayed silent with Klonoa standing guard of her, "Please, Arkan!" she cried, "Leave my daughter alone take me instead!" Arkan chuckled at her and waved a 'sorry no can do' wave, "Your too old for me! Besides Miyana is the only daughter of Fraisier having her the heir to the throne!" he explained.

Miya was shocked. She the heir to the Pandonia throne? She found out that she was a princess and then being the rightful queen of the sacred kingdom. Arkan chuckled evilly at her scared expression.

"But...if I cant kill her." he smirked turning his head toward Malean and Klonoa, "I can get rid of her loved ones!" he lifted his hand and made crystal shards forming from his palms. Klonoa formed a green sword from his ring and stood ready for the blow.

"Wait! STOP!" Miya cried out in tears with one quick movement he threw the shards right towards Klonoa and Malean. Klonoa lifted his sword and slashed the shards, but they went right through him like he was nothing and...

"MOOOOOM!"

One of the shards peirced her heart hard and Malean fell flat on the ground blood spilled all over her dress and hair. "I don't play around, girl! If you want revenge, come to my castle and give yourself up to me!" he laughed and flames surrounded him all over. Guntz ran up to him and jumped into the fire, but he was gone before he managed to kill him.

Miya ran to her mother and knelt down beside her. The shard disappeared leaving an open gash in her heart. She placed her hand on the wound putting pressure on it making Malean hissed in pain, "Mom...mom your gonna be ok! Your gonna be alright!" Miya said trying to hold back more tears.

Malean breathing heavily and cried from the pain. She lifted her hand and caressed her cheek, "My special baby...I...won't be here f-for you anymore..." she stutered, "But I'll...be watching...over you w-with...your father. T-the necklace around...your neck will protect...you...from harm. I...l-l-love y-y-y-you...very...much..." her hand got limp and cold then fell to the bloody ground and with that she faded away.

"MOOOOOOOOTTHHHEERRRR!"

Miya cried in Padena's arms with Herane coving Maleans body with a blanket. Klonoa hung his head and cried a little. Guntz didn't tear up, but turned his head away with sadness. They stayed morning over her body for an hour till it was time to bury her. They found a place with flowers blooming and trees were very green to see. They buried her and prepared a memorial for her. They will miss her deeply, Padena was like another daughter to her and cared so much for her and Herane will miss her delicouse cooking, warm smile and good heart.

Miya had no mother and no home. She was now an orphan. She cried and cried for the longest. She'll miss her mother very much, but she wasn't alone she had her friends and her new companions to help her. "So now what?" Herane asked Padena and miyalooked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" they asked back.

"Well ms. Malean isn't here anymore so what do we do now?" the thee friends lowered their heads to think. "Come with us!" a happy voice rang out in the sad silence. They looked up to see Klonoa running up to them, "Come with us! We can use more friends on our journey!", "WHAT!" Guntz shouted grabbing the young boy from his shirt, "we need to talk." and pulled him away.

"Why do you always invite strangers all the time!" Guntz hissed klonoa looked down at his feet, "Well she has no home and no mother so I think it'll ok to bring them. Besides didn't cha' see them fight? They'er strong so it'll work!" Guntz pinched his brow and closed his eyes, "Your a real ass you know that?" he smirked Klonoa giggled.

"So they can come? Huh?" Klonoa jumped up happily Guntz grunted and sighed, "Fine...whatever!" he said Klonoa jumped even higher and cheered, "Hey! Guntz said you can come! WAHOO!" he shouted to the three. Padena smiled and Herane ran over to hug them.

Miya was scared of what will happen to her? She doesnt use a weapon, and she's not that strong, "I'm not sure if I can do this." she said softly Guntz grunted pushing Herane off of him, "Look, you idiot, no family, no home! What're you going to do? Sell yourself to make money? There's no turning back now." he rudly replied Padena smacked him on the head hard, "Shut up, wolf!" she yelled.

Miya knew he was right. There's no turning back now. She wants revenge on Arkan for her mother, father, and her kingdom and she will not stop till he is dead. " No! He's right. I am an idiot and no longer will be one! I will get revenge! And no one is gonna stop me!" she smiled determinly. Padena smiled at her and Herane hugged her tightly, "We'er with you all the way!" she said.

Miya hugged her back and smiled at Guntz and Klonoa. She was now ready for anything. The next day the five friends got up and headed to Pandonia. The journey will be hard, but they new it was time. Miya bravely accepted this fate and was ready to fight. No turning back.

I had to admit. I did cry a bit writing this so hope you like it and review.


End file.
